Hamdan
Hamdan Tahir, born March 15, 1996, is comedian, actor, and dancer most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Hamdan was born on March 15, 1996. He attend Junior High School 8, and VHS 1. Now Hamdan currently attend Law program on Samratulangi University. Hamdan was UnNamed vice director. He alongside with Enji help Arthur to organize UnNamed group. Hamdan also appear as main man in all UnNamed frachise. Career '2009-2010 (Debut Year)' Hamdan alongside his UnNamed group appear on 2 UnNamed documentary video, which is UnNamed, The Documentary and The Karaoke Scene. Hamdan known as Dancer but he also make singing debut on Baby with Sari, Alin, Agus, and Emon. '2010-2012 (UnNamed Upside Down and Acting career)' Hamdan don't really have much appearance in film media. UnNamed making like short hiatus. Then UnNamed first album came out. Hamdan sing in that album also on other three UnNamed EP. Later on 2012 summer Hamdan confirmed to join Arthur directorial debut film "Song From The House" make his first acting debut. '2012-2014 (UnNamed second album and new film)' After appear on Song From The House, Hamdan confirmed to appear in more films. On 2013 Hamdan appear in short comedy movie "Funny Ads" and on 2014 film release "Us, The Movie". Also Hamdan still join on UnNamed second album. Later on early 2014, Hamdan reportly will appear on Song From The House sequel. Hamdan will land his first voice role on High School Story as Wes. Hamdan just join the cast of comedy horror movie "Something About That Doll" for this summer, '2014-present (Talk Show debut)' On late April, Hamdan signed for his own talk show. He will given lot of funny quotes. Hamdan talk show will include some funny sketch. Emon and Agus both will make major role on Hamdan sketch. Hamdan also confirmed that his new film, Something Abot That Doll will come on 2015 spring. His name was cut from Song From The House 2, stated that Hamdan will not appear on that sequel for unknown reason. Hamdan stated that he love to comeback on Us, The Movie sequel if got ask. On late September, Hamdan talk show was pick up for ten episode and the episode will start airing on 2015 spring. Hamdan future film, Something About That Doll has been delayed for further date until the project has been cancelled afterall. Hamdan confirmed as of 2016 he will take smetime off from acting and just do his reality talk show which has been renewed for second season and will air around April 2016. His talk show will air it's final episode on January 9, 2017. Hamdan will return to acting with UnFunny 2. Discography UnNamed Discography Filmography Trivia *Hamdan sometime change Arthur position when Arthur not present. *His first song to sing is Baby by Justin Bieber. Thought till now the song hasn't been release yet. *Hamdan voice type is low baritone. *Like Arthur and Emon, Hamdan often belt at UnNamed song apart from the girls. *He's love R n B songs and rap songs. Gallery Hamdan.jpg Wiki-background DSC 2835.jpg DSC 1086.jpg DSC 1120.jpg Xox.jpg